


2050

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Speech, speech, speech!" the guests started to chant</p><p>Second "Fifty Years of 221B" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2050

"Speech, speech, speech!" the guests started to chant. John had started it, of course, but the excitable party crowd had soon joined in.

They all looked to the birthday boy who stood and walked calmly onto the stage set up next to the disco. The DJ had already muted the music in preparation, and Hamish looked perfectly comfortable as he took the mic.

He nodded and waved his hands, calming the impatient crowd before he started to speak.

"OK, OK," he began, as the final few chants faded to silence. 

"Firstly, let me thank you all for coming to my party." Somebody whooped, and Hamish laughed and waved. "It's been wonderful to see so many family and friends here tonight, even if it may well have been the lure of free food and drink that got them here." He winked at a group of his mates who were huddled around the bar.

"I'd also like to thank you all for the great presents. To Uncle Mycroft for the car..." he paused to jingle his keys at the mic, "... to Molly for organising this fabulous party - Uncle Greg would have approved - and to my Dads for 21 years of unconditional love and support. They are the best parents ever and I love them very much." 

"This has truly been the best birthday."


End file.
